mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops
Sweetie Drops or Bon Bon is an Earth pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three bows. She shares her design with Shoeshine. She has speaking roles in Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Lesson Zero, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and Putting Your Hoof Down. She is not named on the show, but different merchandise name her Sweetie Drops and Bon Bon. Her cutie mark resembles that of a G1 pony named Bon Bon while her color scheme is similar to that of the G1 pony Gingerbread. The name Bon Bon comes from "bonbon", which is French for "candy", and originated from Sweetie Drops's cutie mark's resemblance to wrapped sweets, although it was later stated to be a set of ribbon bows in the mobile game.__TOC__ Development and production Sweetie Drops frequently appears with Lyra Heartstrings, which has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned.FiM layout artist discussing coincidental pairing of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the show, 2011-03-09 Being a background pony, she has a different tone in her voice in each of her speaking roles. As with most background ponies, Sweetie Drops's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in Fall Weather Friends, four or five Sweetie Drops can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In a scene from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Sweetie Drops visible. She is also "doubled" near the end of the Winter Wrap Up song, right before Twilight Sparkle's finishing part, as well as many other times and places. Depiction in the series Sweetie Drops makes regular appearances in the show as a background pony, usually in more prominent ways than regular background ponies. For example, after Twilight Sparkle's chase scene in The Ticket Master, Sweetie Drops expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fell ill after consuming them. In Swarm of the Century she is praised by Twilight for her good work on tending to the flowers. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Sweetie Drops's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Sweetie Drops complains and looks at Applejack disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. asking who Rarity is.]] In Green Isn't Your Color, she enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy is gone, and upon receiving a sales pitch from Rarity, she responds with, "And you are?" Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. In Lesson Zero she falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting with Lyra Heartstrings in the background over the doll. In Secret of My Excess she is seen talking to Lyra near a well, which Derpy pops out of. In The Last Roundup, she is the only background pony to welcome back Applejack at the Ponyville train station; she also appears at the train station at the beginning of the episode, and at Applejack's surprise party. She speaks again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, once again with a different voice, where she complains about the cider she bought from Flim and Flam having rocks in it. She also appears in Hearts and Hooves Day, standing next to Lyra in the village shot and appears screaming in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. In A Friend in Deed, she playfully bounces off a roof along with Lyra during the Smile Song . In Putting Your Hoof Down, Sweetie Drops has a short speaking line with Cherry Berry on a bridge near Fluttershy's house, and as in previous appearances, she was depicted with a different variant of voice again. While dragging garbage trucks away from Ponyville, she offers to listen to Cherry Berry's stand-up comedy routine. She also walks around in the market earlier in the episode, wearing saddlebags featuring Lyra Heartstrings's cutie mark, whereas other characters have saddlebags with buckles of their own cutie mark or something related.Fluttershy's and Derpy's saddlebags She meets Lyra at a table in the background later in the market scene. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she walks with "Master" through Canterlot during The Failure Song. In Too Many Pinkie Pies she is in the crowed that gathers in front of the library to complain about the annoying Pinkie Pies. In Magic Duel she is glaring angrily at Trixie's return to Ponyville after her last visit. She is also present during the rematch between Twilight Sparkle and Trixie, ducking under one of Twilight's spells. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise First party A photo of a partially translucent mini-figure toy of Sweetie Drops turned up in late August 2012, and a photo including its corresponding collector card turned up in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The figure uses the Applejack mold but features the color scheme and cutie mark of the show character. According to the card, "SWEETIE DROPS knows sharing treats makes them taste sweeter!" Her name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Sweetie Drops, referred to as Bon Bon, with the same design as in the show. Sweetie Drops, along with hosts of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, she is in front of Octavia Melody, to the left of Lyra Heartstrings, behind Snails, and to the right of Trixie. On the season two poster, she is in front of Granny Smith, to the left of Golden Harvest, behind Princess Celestia, and to the right of Lyra Heartstrings. Despite being only coincidentally placed together in the show, the designer of the posters intentionally placed Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings together on the Comic Con 2011 poster.Part of an online Q&A with the Comic Con poster artist. Second party Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring Sweetie Drops, the front of which lists her name as Bon Bon with a trademark symbol. The card's description reads "Poor Bon Bon can’t catch a break! She’s been accused of shoplifting apples, gotten trash dumped all over her, was bamboozled by an enchanted doll, and served rock-flavored cider – enough already! Maybe her habit of trying out new voices constantly is an attempt at dodging her rotten luck? A lot of her spare time (she might say "way too much time") is spent suffering through the hijinks of her excitable housemate, Lyra Heartstrings. Don’t be fooled through, those two are the best of friends!" Her card is the #36 of its series. In IDW's Friendship is Magic comic book series, Sweetie Drops appears on the back of issue #1 Ghost Variant wrap Cover RE, on issue #4's Hot Topic cover and T-shirt, on issue #5 Midtown Comics Cover RE, and on issue #5 page 3. Her inclusion on issue #1's Ghost Variant cover was requested by Hasbro after the cover's artist Melanie Tingdahl submitted a design sketch that only included Derpy on the front and Lyra Heartstrings on the back. Sweetie Drops, under the name Bon Bon, is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game name is spoken aloud by Spike and Twilight Sparkle. The game's description of her states that her name is the French word for "candy" and that she has three bows as her cutie mark. Im Garten, a puzzle printed in the German magazine, features Sweetie Drops in an image from Swarm of the Century. On the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 2, the closed captions for the episode Call of the Cutie refer to Sweetie Drops as Bon Bon. Sweetie Drops appears on a number of WeLoveFine.com merchandise designs, often near Lyra Heartstrings and also often along with multiple other characters from the show. On "There's A Pony For That", which references the commercial of the same name, the backgrounds of the icons that Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings appear in are each the same color as the other pony's coat. None of the designs refer to Sweetie Drops or any of the other characters by name, though "Sweetie Bon Bon" and "Bon Bon Voice" are the website's titles for two designs each featuring her and no other characters, the description on the website's page for "Bon Bon Voice" states "Bon-Bon is quite the voice actress!", the keywords of each of the website's pages for all six versions of "There's A Pony For That" include "bon bon" along with names of the design's other fifteen characters, the keywords of the website's page for "We're All Doomed" include both "sweetie drops" and "bon bon" along with names of the design's other five characters, and the keywords of the website's pages for "Sweetie Bon Bon", "Bon Bon Voice", and "Team Background" each also include both "sweetie drops" and "bon bon". Quotes :Green Isn't Your Color ::Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! ::Sweetie Drops: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. ::Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! ::Sweetie Drops: And you are? ::Rarity: Rarity, of course! ::Sweetie Drops: Never heard of you. :Lesson Zero ::Mayor Mare: What's all the commotion about? ::"Dizzy Twister": They're fighting over that doll! ::Sweetie Drops: That incredible, amazing doll! :The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 ::Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! ::Sweetie Drops: Mine's got rocks in it. ::Comet Tail: I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! :Putting Your Hoof Down ::Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. ::Sweetie Drops: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me! I laugh at everything. ::Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... :"Bon Bon Voice" WeLoveFine T-shirt ::Sweetie Drops: You just read this ::Sweetie Drops: In one of my voices Gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Blue, and Sweetie Swirl. References it:Bon Bon sv:Bon Bon pl:Bon Bon